Generally, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or more passengers and/or cargo over a variety of terrains. Because ATVs and UVs are configured to be used in a variety of climates, ATVs and UVs may be used in very warm climates and during hot periods of the day. As such, for the comfort of the operator and/or the passengers, various ATVs and UVs may be provided with an enclosed cab to shield the operator and the passengers from the sun. However, providing an ATV or UV with a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning assembly may further increase the comfort of the operator and the passengers.